Marvelous Memory
by kyung064
Summary: Bagi Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan merupakan matahari sepanjang musim. artinya, berada di dekat lelaki itu membuatnya hangat. tetapi bagi Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo adalah sumber gravitasinya. ia berdiri tegap, karena laki-laki itu. A JeongCheol slight JiHan fic, ups / Seungcheol x Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seventeen.
1. Foreword

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Marvelous Memory**  
 **Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan,** **Hong Jisoo,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Kim Young Sun (Mamamoo's Solar)—only mentioned, Kim Yura (Girlsday), Hwang Tiffany/Miyoung (SNSD), Hong Jonghyun (Aktor, partner wgm Yura/disini namanya aku ganti jadi Choi biar menyesuaikan sama Choi Seungcheol), YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, Warn of Destructive!Jeonghan, triangle love, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** Some scenes are based on WINNER's Taehyun "I'm Young" Music Video.  
 **Words:** 531  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every account.  
 **Happy reading**

 _Foreword_

 _Sepertinya takkan pernah ada_ _lagi_ _tempat untukku di duniamu._

 _Namun egoisku_ _yang_ _menang, aku_ _tetap_ _memaksakan diri singgah disana,_

 _dengan perasaan yang tak pernah aku mengerti,_

 _mengapa aku bersikeras ada disana._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu,_

 _Tempatku di duniamu perlahan menciut._

 _Aku takut,_

 _takut tidak bisa berada dalam duniamu lagi._

 _Karena aku masih—mencintaimu._

Dari Choi Seungcheol, untuk matahari sepanjang musim _nya._

. . .

Tapi matahari itu kini hilang, dan Seungcheol hanya bisa berharap kalau mataharinya tidak benar-benar hilang. Tetapi hanya tersembunyi di balik awan, ketika cuaca buruk berakhir, matahari itu harus kembali bersinar untuknya.

Bukan menyinari orang lain..

. . .

Bagi Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan merupakan matahari sepanjang musim. artinya, berada di dekat lelaki itu membuatnya hangat. tetapi bagi Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo adalah sumber gravitasinya. ia berdiri tegap, karena laki-laki itu.

. . .

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau minum selain Americano?" suara Soonyoung heboh, membuat Seungcheol ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. "Terserahku mau minum apa,"

 _Sebenarnya karena secangkir americano mengingatkanku akan dia,_ batinnya.

.

"K—Kau tidur dengan Choi Seungcheol semalam?" Lee Jihoon menanyakan keras-keras, jadi Jeonghan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia seterkenal itu," jawabnya jujur.

.

"Apa kesalahan yang aku perbuat? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

 _Yang salah aku Seungcheol-ah, karena aku terlalu berharap padamu._

.

"Kumohon, kau pikir aku tahan mendengarmu menjerit setiap malam? Aku tidak keberatan Jeonghan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu terus-menerus. Lihat kantung matamu, kau juga jadi sering sakit dan kehilangan berat badan. Jadi.. ceritakan padaku dan kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama, bagaimana?" suaranya melembut.

Dan Jeonghan menatap lantai, dia sadar Jisoo benar. Menyembunyikan masalahnya akan semakin membuat Jisoo terbebani, lagipula mereka sepasang kekasih bukan?

.

"Kenapa kau kembali Seungcheol? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau harus kembali ketika aku sudah belajar melupakanmu?"

.

" _H—Hajima!_ Jangan seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku menentukan jawabannya? Dan memilih salah satu dari kalian sekarang?"

 **T B C**

 **Ada yang minta aku buat ff JeongCheol di line.**

 **So, aku nyoba nulis dengan gaya gini(?) maksudnya latarnya orang udah kerja gitu(?) btw dapet inspirasi waktu aku mau beli kopi terus pelayannya ganteng, kata temen mirip Jisoo yang main di Sassy Go-Go :(**

 **Anyway kerangkanya udah stuck di laptop aku dari berapa minggu lalu hahaha.**

 **Lanjut/delete? Hehe, ga yakin aku sama ceritanya/?**

 **Ugh, libur kuliahku udah mau abis:( aku lupa cara kuliah.g**

 **Btw, aku punya dua rencana ff Meanie. Yang satu chapternya dikit mungkin kaya ff ini sama Shouldn't Have aja, udah mau selesai sih. Yang satunya multichapt, tapi butuh orang ketiga. Kalian harus tau aku cinta Jisoo jadi sosok ketiga LOL ampuni aku mr. Hong hahaha. Tapi aku juga pengen Seungcheol sih orang ketiganya, soalnya itu ff school-life tapi boarding school gitu(?) jadi butuh sosok sunbae kece, yang pas buat meanie siapa ya? Jisoo atau Seungcheol? ._.**

 **Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Marvelous Memory**  
 **Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan,** **Hong Jisoo,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **Kim Young Sun (Mamamoo's Solar)—only mentioned, Kim Yura (Girlsday), Hwang Tiffany/Miyoung (SNSD), Hong Jonghyun (Aktor, partner wgm Yura/disini namanya aku ganti jadi Choi biar menyesuaikan sama Choi Seungcheol), YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, Warn of Destructive!Jeonghan, triangle love, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** Some scenes are based on WINNER's Taehyun "I'm Young" Music Video.  
 **Words:** 6046  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
Athiya064 on every account.  
 **Happy reading**

Ini dia _café_ milik Kim Mingyu, seseorang yang digadang-gadang oleh Aaron Kwak –ketua divisi dari departemen akunting— sebagai salah satu peracik kopi terbaik di distrik Gangnam, Seoul. Lelaki asal Los Angeles, California itu memang sering mampir sejenak di kedai kopi yang sudah beroperasi menjadi _café_ yang lebih besar itu ketika pulang kuliah maupun ketika pekerjaannya tidak menumpuk.

Bangunannya berdesain minimalis dengan warna cokelat kayu yang mendominasi serta jendela berbingkai warna hitam, memiliki dua tingkat dan area _outdoor_ yang pasti akan memanjakan pengunjung, karena dari luar mereka bisa melihat gedung JYP _entertainment_ yang megah dengan cukup leluasa.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, kali ini adalah musim dingin terparah dalam dekade terakhir di Korea Selatan. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan nekat duduk di bagian _outdoor,_ termasuk perempuan-perempuan berumur belasan tahun yang membungkus diri mereka dengan mantel tebal mirip kepompong dan kamera berlensa super di tangannya.

Sepertinya mereka adalah pemilik _fansites_ untuk artis-artis tersebut, tidak ingin kehilangan momen berharga kalau-kalau idolanya tiba-tiba keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Pintu _café_ dengan plakat ' _Merveilleux'_ itu terbuka, suara lonceng berdering pelan. Ada seorang pelayan dengan seragam berwarna pastel menyapa lelaki yang baru saja memasukinya. Tangan pelayan tersebut berniat mengulurkan buku menu namun lelaki itu menahannya sopan dan langsung berjalan ke kasir.

Mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik tersebut memandangi menu-menu yang menempel di dinding, "Satu _latte,_ " ucapnya singkat. Tidak terlalu ingin membaca varian rasa kopi yang baru, takut indera perasanya tidak terlalu beradaptasi. "Seungcheol _sunbae?_ " sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

Sehingga Seungcheol harus mendongak sedikit untuk dapat benar-benar melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya, rasa-rasanya ia familiar dengan wajah _tan_ tersebut. Apalagi dengan postur tinggi serta gigi taring yang muncul di sela senyumnya. " _Sunbae_ pasti lupa, aku adalah adik kelasmu di kelas bisnis dulu. Kim Mingyu _imnida,_ " sebelum sempat Seungcheol menemukan namanya, lelaki tersebut telah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Ah, Kim Mingyu. Jadi Mingyu yang disebut-sebut oleh Aaron _hyung_ adalah Mingyu yang ini, "Hai, aku tahu _café_ ini dari temanku," sahut Seungcheol canggung. "Dia bilang ada seseorang yang membuat kopi terenak, tak kusangka ternyata kau." Tambahnya berusaha terdengar ramah, Mingyu mengetikkan pesanannya di mesin kasir dan barista di belakangnya mulai membuat kopi.

Sembari menunggu Seungcheol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, kebiasaan ketika tidak memiliki hal untuk dikerjakan. "Ya, tetapi aku sudah tidak membuatnya lagi." Seungcheol memasang raut terkejut, "Tidak.. maksudku—sekarang tempat ini milikku, jadi aku tidak membuat kopi lagi," Mingyu seakan mengerti pikiran Seungcheol.

Ternyata begitu, "Hebat." Komentar Seungcheol, dulu semasa di kampus Mingyu memang terkenal serba bisa. Apalagi ketika ada _bazaar,_ dipastikan stand lelaki itu yang paling ramai. "Tidak, biasa saja dibanding seorang _general manager_ perusahaan ternama sepertimu," guraunya, mau tak mau Seungcheol ikut terkekeh.

Yang lebih tinggi menyerahkan kopi pesanan Seungcheol, kemudian tersenyum ramah. Tidak disangka, penampilannya hanya mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ dengan ujung yang lebar serta _sneaker_ namun ia memiliki tempat ini. Dan tidak keberatan sama sekali pula harus berdiri di balik meja kasir untuk beberapa saat, padahal membeli lahan atau bangunan di daerah Gangnam membutuhkan biaya tak sedikit.

Setelah beberapa saat Mingyu menyerahkan cangkir _latte_ miliknya, Seungcheol mengeluarkan _card_ dari dompet hitamnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu meja dengan dua kursi, menatap ke arah jendela seolah-olah sedang menunggu seseorang, dia memang menunggu seseorang sih. Kebiasaannya tepat waktu berkebalikan dengan kebiasaan orang itu yang sering sekali terlambat, sehingga menunggu bukan hal baru baginya.

Seungcheol mengangkat cangkirnya, dan meminum pelan _latte_ nya. Masih hangat, pas sekali dengan suhu udara yang menggigitnya sampai ke tulang. Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya, berusaha menyingkirkan _cream_ yang tersisa disana. Aaron benar, kopi di tempat ini yang terbaik di Gangnam. Bagaimana kalau Kim Mingyu si tangan jenius itu sendiri yang membuatnya?

Tak lama sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul, dengan senyuman di wajah konyolnya pemuda itu duduk dengan santai sambil meletakkan sebelah kaki di kakinya yang lain, duduk menyilang maksudnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang _waitress_ menghampirinya, " _Choco ice tea_ satu, ah dan satu _muffin._ " Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanannya dan beranjak pergi.

Dan mata Seungcheol menatap pemuda di hadapannya tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau memesan _ice tea_ di cuaca sedingin ini bodoh?" namun Soonyoung hanya tertawa, "Cuaca bukan halangan _man,_ " jawabnya ngelantur, Seungcheol memilih mengabaikan temannya itu dan meraih cangkirnya kembali.

Soonyoung mengamati cangkir berwarna putih itu, dan warna kopi yang tidak pekat ditambah dengan busa di atasnya membuatnya terkejut. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau minum selain Americano?" suaranya heboh, membuat Seungcheol ingin berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. "Terserahku mau minum apa,"

 _Sebenarnya karena secangkir americano mengingatkanku akan dia,_ batinnya.

Tetapi Kwon Soonyoung tidak percaya, Seungcheol mengemban _image 'sang-namja(manly)_ ' yang sangat tinggi. Apalagi pekerjaannya yang setumpuk memaksanya harus terjaga di banyak waktu, maka hanya kopi hitam pekat yang bisa mendukung semua itu. Ia akan memesan _espresso_ atau _americano_ di setiap kali pertemuan. Atau semua ini berubah, apa gara-gara Soonyoung baru pulang dari Tokyo jadi ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayo bilang pada _nenek,_ kau jatuh cinta ya? Kenapa kau minum yang manis-manis?" Seungcheol mendengus, nenek katanya.

 _Justru aku tercabik-cabik saat ini Kwon,_ kembali batinnya yang menjawab. Namun Seungcheol mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Pesanan Soonyoung datang, namun bukannya meminum es teh tersebut, matanya masih menatap Seungcheol seolah menelanjanginya. "Haish kau mau tahu sekali!" gerutunya kesal dengan suara meninggi, "Lagipula bukankah Jepang terkenal akan kedisiplinan orangnya? Kenapa kau masih suka terlambat ketika kembali ke Seoul, Kwon? Aku bisa memecatmu,"

Usahanya mengalihkan pembicaraan berhasil, Soonyoung terpingkal-pingkal. "Tentu saja, aku kan hanya dua tahun di Jepang. Lagipula direktur Choi tidak akan memecatku kalau kau mau tahu, tuan _general manager._ Dia mempercayakanmu sepenuhnya padaku," lagi-lagi Seungcheol mendengus, Soonyoung ini _manager_ divisi pemasaran, dan merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tentu saja ayahnya bergantung padanya, selalu bilang kalau tidak ada Soonyoung, Seungcheol tidak mungkin akan duduk di balik meja kantornya. Pasti akan berakhir di klub malam seperti yang dilakukan teman sebayanya. Padahal bukan Soonyoung alasan ia mau bekerja seperti ini. "Jaadii, apa yang mau kau bicarakan tuan hobi melamun?" suaranya mengejutkan Seungcheol.

Ia sadar ia sedang melamun tadi, Seungcheol mengeluarkan sebuah map kertas yang ada di dalam tasnya sedari tadi. "Ini diluar masalah pekerjaan, namun tolong cari tahu tentangnya Soonyoung. Aku tahu kau mampu melakukannya, _butakhae_ ( _please_ )" apa-apaan ini? Choi Seungcheol memohon padanya? Untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berat?

Karena penasaran Soonyoung membuka map tersebut, dan menemukan sosok perempuan—eh tapi jenis kelamin yang tertera adalah laki-laki. Ah entahlah, yang jelas sosok itu terlampau cantik dengan wajah yang lembut. "Jadi kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tentu saja, apa yang bisa membuat Seungcheol seperti ini selain cinta?

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Seungcheol menggeleng, "Ya. Namun saat ini aku kehilangannya," suaranya bergetar, sungguh membuat pilu bagi yang mendengarnya. Apalagi Soonyoung, dua puluh satu tahun ia mengenalnya, baru kali ini Soonyoung mendengar nada suara seperti itu.

Sebagai sahabat ia tidak ingin Seungcheol seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang hebat yang terjadi di antara lelaki itu dengan lelaki dalam map ini.

'Yoon Jeonghan, nama yang menarik,'

. . .

" _Seonsaengnimmm~_ mau beli _ice cream_ dulu sebelum belajar!" anak berusia sekitar sembilan tahun dengan pita merah muda di rambutnya itu memberi tatapan memohon, beberapa anak dengan usia setara dengannya mengangguk di belakang menyetujui.

Namun yang dipanggil _seonsaengnim_ bukannya marah, malah tersenyum. "Baik, tapi setelah itu kelasnya langsung mulai ya? Belikan _seonsaengnim_ rasa cokelat juga," candanya, namun barisan tadi mengangguk dan berlari cepat-cepat menuju pedagang _ice cream_ di depan bangunan tersebut. Beberapa memperebutkan 'Aku yang belikan _seonsaengnim_!' membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Mengajar anak kecil memang tidak mudah, apalagi untuk kelas bernyanyi seperti ini. Terkadang ada saja yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, mereka juga bernyanyi dengan nada yang salah. Tetapi ia tidak pernah menyerah, bahkan tidak pernah berkata dengan nada yang tinggi.

Gerombolan anak-anak itu kembali, Ri Jin memberi sebungkus _ice cream_ cokelat padanya. "Ini, Jisoo _seonsaengim,_ " ulurnya, " _Gumawo,_ Rijinnie." Ia mengacak rambut bocah itu gemas, kemudian menikmati _ice cream_ nya sembari menunggu murid-muridnya siap terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya kelas menyanyi itu dimulai, Jisoo mengajarkan beberapa teknik menyanyi pada anak didiknya. Meskipun sedikit susah, kebanyakan harus dibujuk dan diberi contoh beberapa kali baru mengerti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, saatnya kelas yang ia ajar berakhir.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo itu memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas khusus, " _Jja,_ kelas hari ini sudah berakhir. Hati-hati pulangnya," Jisoo membungkukkan badan kemudian tersenyum, murid-muridnya berlarian keluar kelas. Ia meneguk air mineral dalam kemasan botol yang disiapkan di mejanya.

Suara berderit pintu yang dibuka membuat lelaki asal California tersebut menoleh, ada sesosok yang bersandar di pintu ruangannya. Sosok itu membuat Jisoo tersenyum kecil, ia mempercepat waktunya membereskan perlengkapan tersebut.

Sosok itu menyerahkan kopi dari tas kertas yang ia bawa, label _café_ terkenal yang didominasi warna hijau-putih tersebut membuat Jisoo yakin lelaki di hadapannya baru saja pergi jalan-jalan. Ia membuka tutup kopi tersebut dan menyesapnya sedikit, "Aw, _how bitter._ " Keluhnya, lelaki di hadapannya malah terkekeh pelan. Suaranya yang ringan terdengar seperti gemerincing bel di telinganya.

Mendengar Jisoo yang menggerutu, si rambut panjang memberikannya dua _sachet_ gula. Jisoo tidak pernah tahan minum _americano,_ apalagi kalau sudah diberi _espresso_ pekat. Bisa tidak tidur seharian, tubuhnya tidak pernah tahan dengan alkohol maupun _caffein,_ sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki yang akan kau temui di dalam pesta malam hari. Sebenarnya di dalam _americano_ tersebut sudah ada dua _sachet_ gula, namun ia selalu menambahkan dua _sachet_ lagi. Bayangan penyakit diabetes sering menghantuinya, oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih membeli susu kotak seperti anak kecil daripada kopi pahit seperti kakek-kakek.

Buru-buru ia menuangkan gulanya dan mengaduknya dengan sedotan. Tawa lelaki di sebelahnya belum berhenti, "Aku tidak mengerti apa lucunya mengerjaiku dengan kopi pahit, harusnya kau bawakan aku _frappe._ " Katanya sarkas, meski dikerjai seperti apapun seorang Hong Jisoo tidak akan pernah marah. "Di cuaca sedingin ini? Aku tidak mau membunuhmu dengan perlahan tuan Hong,"

Keduanya berjalan dari gedung tempat Jisoo mengajar, beberapa karyawan maupun sesama pengajar menyapanya. Dia memang terlalu ramah sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak ia kenal di tempat ini, walaupun ia baru mengajar sekitar satu setengah tahun. Menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan sepi, sebelah tangan Jisoo menggenggam gelas tinggi kopinya sementara yang sebelah lagi merangkul santai pinggang lelaki _nya_ itu. Ia berjalan di sisi sebelah kanan, menempatkan kekasihnya di sisi yang lebih dalam supaya tidak terserempet oleh kendaraan, semacam _good manner_ yang ia ajari dari orangtuanya.

"Kau parkir mobilmu dimana?" nadanya penasaran, Jisoo menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang agak menjorok jauh dari badan jalan dengan jarinya. "Tadi aku memutuskan makan siang disana, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya perhatian. "Sudah."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Jisoo menoleh, "Jangan berbohong Yoon Jeonghan," peringatnya, "Memang sudah—tadi pagi, tapi aku tadi sempat makan _hamburger_ kok. Kau tahu KFC _double down_ itu ternyata sangat enak, kau harus coba. Burgernya benar-benar sebesar telapak tanganku, jadi aku kenyang sekarang." Jawabnya riang.

Dan jawaban itu membuat Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau makan itu? Satu gigitannya saja mengandung banyak kalori yang setara dengan sebuah kentang kukus," memang benar, _double down_ itu digadang sebagai salah satu burger dengan kalori terbesar. "Oh ayolah, aku hanya makan itu sekali sebulan. Jangan berlebihan," Jeonghan terkekeh pelan lalu menggerakkan tangannya, seolah menyuruh Jisoo berhenti menceramahinya tentang kandungan gizi sebuah makanan.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Jisoo kan benar, mereka sudah menginjak usia dua puluh. Sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, harus memperhatikan pola makan mereka kalau mau hidup dengan umur yang panjang. Jisoo menjalankan mobilnya perlahan, ia akan mengendarai dengan kecepatan yang relatif stabil, tidak pernah melebihi 80km/jam.

Di perjalanan Jeonghan banyak bercerita mengenai apa yang ia lakukan hari ini, tempat-tempat apa saja yang ia kunjungi. Senyum maupun tawa riang selalu tergambar di wajahnya yang cantik, diam-diam Jisoo merasa lega di dalam hatinya.

 _Kau jauh lebih mempesona dengan tawa itu,_ gumamnya di dalam hati.

Sebelum-sebelum ini, akan ada hari dimana Jeonghan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar seorang diri dan tidak akan keluar walaupun untuk makan, tak jarang pula Jisoo mendengar suara tangisan yang pilu—pilu karena ia berusaha keras menahan isakan namun isakan itu tetap keluar, dan yang paling parah menemukan Jeonghan pingsan tiba-tiba karena kelelahan sekaligus kurang asupan nutrisi.

Saat-saat itu akan membuat Jisoo cuti dari pekerjaannya, maupun tiba-tiba lari dari kantornya hanya karena Jeonghan yang pingsan mendadak. Dokter bilang Jeonghan tidak memiliki penyakit apapun seperti yang ia khawatirkan, tidak pula tumor maupun kanker. Ia hanya kelelahan, kurang makan, dan seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang berat dalam pikirannya.

Tetapi sebaik apapun Jisoo berusaha mengorek informasi, Jeonghan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Dan entah bagaimana pembicaraan mereka selalu beralih ke topik lain, hingga suatu saat Jisoo mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap pemuda asal Seoul itu.

Awalnya ia menyangka akan mendapat penolakan, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah pelukan erat. _Roommate_ yang ia dapatkan ketika ia pertama kali kembali ke tanah kelahiran orangtuanya itu untuk pertama kalinya menangis di dadanya, perlu beberapa menit hingga tangisan itu berhenti. Jisoo tidak bertanya apapun dan hanya mengusap punggungnya, Jeonghan menerima perasaannya namun ia tidak memberi penjelasan mengapa ia menangis.

Tetapi bagi Jisoo, memiliki lelaki seperti malaikat ini saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dan perlahan frekuensi Jeonghan mengunci dirinya di kamar juga semakin menurun, karena ketika lelaki itu mulai menampilkan _mood_ buruk, Jisoo akan mengajaknya pergi keluar untuk nge _date._

"Hong Jisoo, melamun ketika menyetir itu tidak dibenarkan." Suara Jeonghan yang mengeras membuatnya tersadar, Jisoo tertawa malu dan menatap Jeonghan. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Jeonghan sementara ibu jarinya mengelus pipi tirus kekasihnya itu. Siapapun yang melihat Jeonghan pasti sependapat bahwa laki-laki itu cantik, tidak ada kecacatan dalam wajahnya, seperti tokoh yang berjalan dari lembaran _manhwa._

Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah dan padat karena letaknya sangat strategis dan dekat akses kota. Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di basemen dan masuk melalui pintu belakang. Tangannya menekan tombol _lift_ dan menunggu benda tersebut sampai ke lantai dasar. Jeonghan sendiri memilih membuka-buka kameranya, ada beberapa foto yang ia abadikan ketika berjalan-jalan.

Pintu _lift_ akhirnya terbuka, Jisoo menggandeng Jeonghan masuk. Ada tetangganya Wen Junhui yang ikut masuk bersama mereka, "Baru pulang Jun?" sapanya ramah. "Yap, tugasku hari ini selesai dengan cepat." Jawabnya dengan nada ceria, Junhui selalu ceria kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Orang akan merasakan aura positif ada di sebelahnya, walau begitu lelaki itu bukan lelaki sembarangan, ia baru saja dipromosikan menjadi seorang ketua _art director_ di sebuah perusahaan musik terkenal. Ya sebenarnya tidak ada orang biasa-biasa saja sih yang tinggal di dalam apartemen ini.

Bahkan Jisoo pun sebenarnya bukan sekedar guru vokal biasa, ayah dan ibunya pengusaha sukses di Amerika, namun ia memilih kembali ke Korea. Kalau kata orang ia terlahir kaya, namun ia tidak terlalu perduli karena itu merupakan harta orangtuanya. Dan ia tumbuh jadi pecinta musik, makanya daripada duduk di balik komputer seharian ia lebih senang mengajar anak-anak. Setelah ini kalau pengalamannya sudah memadai ia akan segera membangun sekolah musik sendiri.

Suara berdenting akhirnya terdengar, Jeonghan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Junhui yang kamarnya berada tepat di depan _lift._ Sementara kamarnya dan Jisoo berjarak dua kamar lebih jauh.

Pintunya terbuka dan Jeonghan langsung meletakkan _paperbag_ besar yang ia dapatkan di atas meja, ia menyalakan televisi terlebih dahulu baru kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki. Jisoo menggeleng-geleng, mengganti _channel_ nya ke CNN. Sekedar ingin mengetahui berita teraktual yang sedang terjadi, lagi-lagi kasus teror.

Sofa di sebelahnya bergerak sedikit karena ketambahan beban, Jeonghan mengeluarkan setoples _pickles_ yang baru ia beli dan memakannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau _pickles_ itu enak dimakan, tapi Jisoo pernah membelikannya di _supermarket_ dan ia suka rasanya. "Kau benar-benar mirip ibuku kalau makan itu," komentar Jisoo.

Jeonghan mendengus, hidup dengan Jisoo membuat indera perasanya terbolak-balik karena ikut mencicipi makanan khas Amerika.

. . .

Pintu kaca otomatis dengan lambang C&J yang dicetak besar-besar itu terbuka, kemudian sepasang kaki kurus dan jenjang memasukinya. Beberapa _trainer_ olahraga membungkukkan badan sedikit menyapanya, dan ia tersenyum konyol sebagai jawaban.

Sifat lelaki yang baru masuk tadi memang terlewat ramah sehingga tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, ia hanya mengenakan celana _slimsuit_ warna hitam dengan garis putih, kaos tanpa lengan, dan bandana warna putih yang melingkar di kepalanya.

Menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berlari-lari dengan kecepatan 60 di atas sebuah _treadmill,_ ia melirik laki-laki tersebut dan ikut naik di _treadmill_ yang satunya. Memulai dengan langkah pelan dan menyetel angka tiga puluh disana. Tubuh Seungcheol –lelaki yang lebih dulu berolahraga— sudah dibasahi peluh sedikit, sampai kaos putihnya melekat pada tubuh berototnya. Mencetak beberapa otot yang terbentuk lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol yang berkeringat dengan tatapan iri, sebanyak apapun ia dan Seokmin pergi _boxing_ tubuhnya tidak akan pernah sekeren itu. Mungkin karena ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menari sehingga tubuhnya terbentuk lebih ramping.

" _Wae?_ "

Suaranya sedikit putus-putus, mungkin terlalu lama berlari. Soonyoung menghadap ke depan dan memutuskan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, ia berlari lebih cepat dalam kecepatan stabil. "Jangan pakai _sleeveless,_ kau kurus sekali," protes Seungcheol, mengundang kerlingan kesal dari teman di sampingnya.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak akan datang pagi-pagi demi menyusulmu," kesalnya, Seungcheol tertawa. Walau sosok dan cara bicaranya tegas, namun ia terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dan sebenarnya dia itu sedikit manja dan kekanakan. "Jadi, dapat berita apa?"

Lelaki bersurai biru itu menimang-nimang, "Jeonghan sudah tidak kerja di penerbitan yang kau beritahukan, dan sudah lama tidak menampakkan diri kesana. Tapi dari lacakan nomor ponselnya, dia tinggal di apartemen mewah di distrik kecil Seoul," mata Seungcheol memicing, "Apartemen mewah?"

Dan Soonyoung mengendikkan bahunya, "Belum jelas itu apartemennya atau bukan. Yang jelas itu merupakan tempat tinggal beberapa artis ternama seperti; Nana, Yoo Jaesuk, Taeyang, dan lain-lain. Menurut info, dia sering berada di rumah sebelum sore menjelang," jelasnya. Seungcheol mematikan _treadmill_ nya dengan cepat. "Benarkah?"

Yang lebih muda menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Temuilah,"

. . .

Cuaca dingin di kawasan _sky resort_ memang tidak pernah bagus, jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya juga sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh lebih. Sehingga dibanding teman-temannya yang memilih tidur, Yoon Jeonghan memilih alkohol untuk menemani malamnya.

Sayangnya tingkat toleransi alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi, saat ini kepalanya pusing. Dan ia tidak mau berakhir salah masuk kamar atau tertidur di kamar mandi _resort_ mewah ini, itu akan sangat memalukan. Ia yang memang belum beranjak dari kafetaria tersebut menyingkirkan sebotol soju beserta gelas kecil yang ia pakai tadi dan memilih mendatangi kasir kembali.

Menghirup udara banyak-banyak, berusaha meredakan aroma alkohol dari mulutnya. Matanya menjelajahi beberapa menu dengan pandangan yang belum sempurna, "Sup untuk _hangover jusseyo,_ " kasir tersebut segera memproses pesanannya, ia membuka dompet hitam kulit miliknya, berusaha mencari sebuah _card._ Namun karena kecerobohan serta pandangannya yang sedikit membayang kartu tersebut malah terlepas dari tangannya.

Baru saja ia berniat menunduk tetapi seseorang sudah mengambilkan kartu tersebut, "Ini kartumu tuan," Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian mengucap terima kasih dengan pelan, sedikit mengejutkan juga orang itu mengenalinya sebagai laki-laki, karena bukan bagaimana dengan rambut panjang dan wajah kelewat cantik Jeonghan sering disangka perempuan atau yang lebih parah _transgender._

"Satu _americano,_ pesanan tuan ini dimasukkan saja pada pesananku," mata Jeonghan melebar, ingin menolak namun tubuhnya yang dilanda _hangover_ tidak bisa banyak bekerja. "Totalnya empat puluh lima ribu Won," pria tadi menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam, walau dalam keadaan mabuk Jeonghan yakin benar itu adalah _black card,_ sebuah kartu kredit tanpa batas.

Sepertinya yang berdiri di sampingnya ini bukan orang biasa, karena biasanya pengguna _black card_ harus memiliki penghasilan dengan jumlah minimal yang kalau ditotal bisa jadi merupakan gaji Jeonghan ketika ia sudah menerbitkan tiga novel terkenal. Penulis sepertinya mana mampu menggunakan kartu seperti itu.

Tetapi ia menggeleng-geleng, beli mobil saja ia harus menabung setahun penuh. Malah memikirkan kartu seperti itu, yang ada rumahnya akan disita oleh pihak bank nanti. "Biar aku bawakan," putus lelaki itu, Jeonghan yakin seratus persen ia tidak mengenal laki-laki tersebut, namun mengapa orang itu niat sekali membantunya?

Keduanya duduk di tempat Jeonghan tadi, ia buru-buru menyendokkan supnya sebelum berbicara banyak, ayolah berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal—yang sayangnya tampan—dengan mulut bau alkohol itu sangat menggelikan. "Maaf aku sedikit lancang, namaku Choi Seungcheol. Aku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi ngomong-ngomong," orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, Jeonghan menjabat tangan tersebut. Jelas sekali kalau tangan lelaki itu berotot mungkin akibat latihan fisik bertahun-tahun, jabatannya erat dan lama tipe-tipe jabatan penuh percaya diri. "Yoon Jeonghan,"

Mata lebar lelaki itu berubah menyipit karena tersenyum, "Nama yang indah. Kau juga seperti itu, aku kira kau perempuan pada awalnya. Sampai kulihat celana dan sepatumu," perkataannya membuat Jeonghan ingin bertanya dengan nada tinggi, _orang mana yang akan memperhatikanmu dari atas hingga ke bawah disaat pertama bertemu?_ Batinnya.

"Ah ya sayang aku laki-laki," gumamnya kaku, pemuda Choi itu tertawa. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan _gender_ Jeonghan-ssi, aku hanya khawatir, kau terlalu banyak minum tadi." Tuh kan, benar orang ini memperhatikannya dengan mendetail. Apa kesalahan yang dilakukan Jeonghan sampai-sampai ada lelaki tampan dengan sepasang mata lebar yang indah – _well_ ini jujur, matanya indah— memandanginya terus-menerus?

Jadi Jeonghan menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin, dan benar-benar dingin sekali. Jadi kupikir soju bisa menghangatkanku, tapi aku malah kelewatan," akunya malu, "Kau seharusnya memilih kopi daripada bir, mereka sama-sama punya kafein tapi setidaknya kopi tidak seganas bir." Ujar Seungcheol sembari mengangkat cangkir _americano_ nya.

Kemudian tanpa diduga Jeonghan tertawa, mungkin sisa-sisa mabuknya masih ada. "Benar hahaha, aku juga pecinta _americano._ Aku bisa minum _espresso_ tapi yang tidak terlalu pekat," ceracaunya, Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku butuh kopi untuk terus terjaga di jam sibuk, kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi minum kopi bersama kalau kau tidak keberatan. Asalmu dari sini?"

Jeonghan kembali menggeleng, "Aku dari Seoul, liburan. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik. "Lahir di Daegu namun aku besar dan menetap di Seoul. Aku ada rapat perusahaan disini, jadi begitulah,"

Ternyata benar lelaki ini pengusaha, bukan lelaki biasa. Ya terlihat jelas dari setelan kemeja mahal dengan celana kain warna hitam yang memeluk kakinya yang berotot tersebut. Bahkan mantelnya saja terlihat mahal, berapa uang yang dikeluarkan demi setelan baju tersebut?

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung lama, entah mengapa baik Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menemukan kecocokan satu-sama lain ketika berbicara. Malam semakin larut, bahkan tidak terasa hari sudah berganti. Seungcheol masih tetap terjaga akibat kopi yang ia minum, baginya terjaga di jam-jam seperti ini bukan merupakan hal baru.

Namun suara benturan pelan mengejutkannya, Jeonghan tampaknya tertidur di atas meja dan menjatuhkan sendok supnya. Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "Kemana aku harus membawamu cantik? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan kamarmu," tanpa banyak berpikir ia sudah menggendong tubuhnya, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

Membawa lelaki itu ke dalam kamarnya dan kemudian ikut tertidur disana.

.

..

"K—Kau tidur dengan Choi Seungcheol semalam?" Lee Jihoon menanyakan keras-keras, jadi Jeonghan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia seterkenal itu," jawabnya jujur.

Ternyata orang yang diajaknya berbicara semalam merupakan anak tunggal dari Choi Jonghyun dengan Kim Yura, namun ibunya memilih bercerai karena ketidak cocokan mereka. Jonghyun kini telah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita lebih tua bernama Tiffany Hwang. Umurnya dua puluh tahun, cukup muda untuk bisa duduk menjadi seorang _general manager_ perusahaan terkenal. Tetapi tidak mengejutkan karena itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya, dan Seungcheol juga diberi otak yang jenius.

Jeonghan kira pertemuan mereka sampai situ saja, namun ternyata entah bagaimana Seungcheol mendapatkan nomor ponsel sekaligus _id_ katalknya. Mereka sering bertukar pesan atau pergi bersama, terkadang Seungcheol selalu menyempatkan diri seusai kerja untuk mampir di apartemen sederhana Jeonghan.

Dari situ ia tahu lelaki kelahiran empat Oktober itu merupakan seorang penulis novel fiksi, karyanya memang belum terlalu _booming,_ namun ia sudah menolak setidaknya tiga produser yang ingin membawa karyanya ke layar kaca.

Bagi Jeonghan ia hanya ingin terkenal dibalik _penname_ '1004Cheon' nya tanpa harus dibawa-bawa ke layar kaca. Bukannya ia tidak ingin sukses, tapi semua itu bukan mimpinya. Dan ketika ia tidak sedang menggarap novel, ia bekerja di sebuah _café_ kecil sebagai seorang pelayan yang kadang-kadang merangkap sebagai kasir juga. Dari situ ia bertemu Lee Jihoon, anak pemilik _café_ dan Boo Seungkwan yang merupakan anak sekolah menengah yang _part-time_ disana setiap libur musim panas dan libur musim dingin.

Hari-harinya memang monoton, tetapi ia menyukai hal tersebut. Dan salah satu yang disukai Jeonghan adalah keterampilan Jeonghan membuat secangkir _americano_ yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya setiap ia pulang kerja. Padahal Jeonghan bilang membuat kopi bukanlah keahliannya, ia hanya bisa karena ia juga sering minum kopi. Seharusnya itu pekerjaan Donghyuk dan Minhyun selaku _barista_ disana.

Tapi Choi Seungcheol adalah pemaksa dan Yoon Jeonghan akan menurutinya meski dengan gerutuan yang tidak berhenti. Dua bulan mengenal lelaki itu membuatnya tahu sedikit-banyak tentangnya. Tentang Seungcheol yang setiap hari Kamis akan menginap di apartemen Jeonghan yang letaknya lebih dekat ke kantornya –walau tidak bisa disebut menginap juga karena hari Kamis adalah hari terpadat untuk Seungcheol, jadi ia begadang semalaman dengan berkas kerja yang menumpuk untuk persiapan rapat di hari Jumat.—Jeonghan akhirnya menemani Seungcheol sembari menggarap naskah novelnya.

Tentang Seungcheol yang suka _seafood_ dan pasta, lelaki itu juga suka olahraga dan pergi ke _gym_ setiap hari Sabtu pagi dan sorenya akan berenang, kecintaannya pada musik, dan hal-hal lain yang perlahan Jeonghan ketahui seiring menjalani waktu bersamanya. Dan hal tersebut sepertinya sudah bisa menjadi alasan bagaimana keduanya dapat jatuh cinta, Seungcheol menyiapkan makan malam mewah untuknya.

Ditemani dengan lilin-lilin, balon, dan bunga mawar putih. Choi Seungcheol mungkin sedikit kuno ketika menyatakan cinta, namun Jeonghan tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak ketika seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya seolah menjerit bahagia ketika Seungcheol menyampaikan perasaannya, tidak ketika seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya ketika mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Singkatnya, Jeonghan benar-benar merasakan apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya di umur dua puluh tahunnya ini. Benar-benar titik _turning point,_ karena ketika ia jatuh cinta hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna. Seungcheol adalah orang baik dan lelaki itu tidak pernah berpaling sedikit saja, padahal diluar sana banyak orang yang mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Dan Jeonghan adalah orang biasa saja untuk dapat disukai lelaki seperti Seungcheol.

Setahun mereka menjalin hubungan tidak ada pertengkaran berarti dalam hubungan mereka, Jeonghan juga semakinbanyak berkarya karena bersama Seungcheol rasanya sungguh seperti dalam dongeng, kisah cintanya banyak yang ia tuangkan dalam buku-bukunya.

Sampai pada suatu saat, ia menerima undangan makan malam dari nyonya Hwang. Kabarnya wanita yang tidak ia kenal tersebut membeli perusahaan penerbitan dimana Jeonghan biasa mengirim novelnya, jadi ia kira semua itu merupakan urusan pekerjaan.

Jeonghan masuk ke dalam restauran mewah di daerah Gangnam, ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos panjang dengan celana kain berwarna hitam di tambah mantel abu-abu. Itu adalah musim gugur dan akibat pekerjaannya yang memadat ia jadi terkena sedikit demam, pelayan mengantarkannya ke sebuah meja.

Di meja tersebut telah duduk wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, namun karena riasan yang ia kenakan maupun berbagai perawatan ia terlihat seolah-olah masih berumur tiga puluh—bahkan dua puluh lima tahun. Dengan senyumnya, ia mempersilahkan Jeonghan duduk.

"Senang bertemu anda nyonya Hwang—" namun ucapannya terhenti begitu wanita tersebut menepis tangannya, ia berniat menjabat tangan wanita tersebut memang pada awalnya. Namun kemudian ia menarik tangannya malu, "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, tinggalkan Choi Seungcheol."

Dan ucapan sinisnya membuat Jeonghan terdiam sejenak, "Aku dan ayah Seungcheol tau sejak awal kalau orientasinya berbeda. Namun sekalipun begitu tidak patut penerus perusahaan Choi satu-satunya menikahi lelaki sepertimu, seorang penulis fiksi. Apa kau tidak sadar hal itu? Atau kau terlalu sering menulis cerita roman khayalan sehingga kau mengabaikan kenyataan orang seperti Seungcheol tidak pantas bersamamu Jeonghan-ssi?"

Kata-katanya bagai menampar Jeonghan, ia lupa.. wanita tersebut adalah ibu tiri Seungcheol. Dan ia benci mengakui kalau separuh kalimat wanita tersebut adalah benar, bagaimana bisa Jeonghan terbuai dalam mimpi untuk bersanding bersama Seungcheol selama ini?

"Kau mau apa? Aku bisa memberikan segala yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Rumah? Apartemen mewah? Mobil? Atau kau mau mendapatkan royalti besar dari buku-bukumu? Aku bisa melakukan segalanya Yoon Jeonghan, asal kau tinggalkan anak itu. Aku sudah membujuk ayahnya untuk menikahi seorang wanita," kata-katanya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Lidah Jeonghan terasa kelu, "Kau pikirkan baik-baik penawaranku, lalu lekas angkat kaki dari kehidupannya." Wanita itu berdiri dengan angkuh, Jeonghan buru-buru menahan lengannya. " _S-Sajangnim_ tunggu sebentar," Tiffany menatap Jeonghan lalu melepaskan tangan Jeonghan, namun Jeonghan masih menahannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana.. kalau aku tidak mau melepaskan Seungcheol?" tanyanya, entah dapat keberanian dari mana. Tiffany tersenyum sinis, "Kau benar tidak mau?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Jadi Jeonghan mengangguk, "Aku mencintainya, begitupula dengan Seungcheol. Kami saling mencintai, dan aku rasa ia tidak akan mau untuk menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku juga tidak ingin apa-apa, aku tidak mau menjadi kaya kalau Seungcheol yang harus jadi taruhannya. Bahkan aku tidak akan menukarnya meski dapat imbalan bumi beserta isinya, tidak akan mau. Kumohon mengertilah _sajangnim,_ "

"Mulutmu manis sekali Yoon Jeonghan, kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa mempertahankan kata cinta itu."

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi petaka bagi Jeonghan. Pertama Seungcheol menjadi sibuk sehingga frekuensi keduanya untuk bertemu menjadi jarang, kedua perusahaan penerbitan tersebut tidak mau menerima karyanya dan entah bagaimana karya Jeonghan selalu ditolak oleh berbagai penerbitan, dan yang terakhir Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol pergi bersama wanita lain.

Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi keduanya sangat cocok. Jeonghan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan wanita asing di dalam sebuah _mall,_ dan wanita itu mengenakan jas berwarna hitam –yang bisa dipastikan milik Seungcheol— sebagai pelindung. Sementara Seungcheol asyik berbincang hanya dengan kemeja polos berwarna biru muda.

 _Apakah ini akhirnya?_ Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, kemudian memutuskan pulang. Apakah Seungcheol jarang menemuinya karena wanita tersebut?

Karena tidak ingin melihat hal tersebut lebih lanjut, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia pulang apartemennya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk, kebakaran, dan menurut saksi kebakaran tersebut berasal dari kamarnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin, Jeonghan tidak ceroboh, ia selalu memeriksa kompor maupun peralatan listrik yang tidak perlu dan mematikannya sebelum ia keluar.

Kakinya terasa lemas, ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh sekelompok orang yang mengatasnamakan polisi. Bukan masalah harta, tetapi di apartemennya ada setumpuk naskah novel siap kirim, serta.. kenangannya bersama Seungcheol. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, segalanya terlalu di luar batas kemampuannya, bahkan meneteskan air mata saja ia tidak sanggup.

Dan Jeonghan bahkan baru bisa menyadari kalau ia bukannya dibawa oleh polisi, namun penculik. Dan tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang mengirim mereka, tidak lain merupakan ibu tiri Seungcheol. Malam itu Jeonghan dibuang ke sebuah rumah kosong di daerah perbatasan kota Seoul. Ia bahkan harus berjalan beberapa kilometer sampai menemukan kantor polisi terdekat dan bermalam disana.

Tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya karena tentu saja selepas kejadian itu Seungcheol yang tidak tahu apa-apa pergi ke Hongkong untuk urusan pekerjaan, sampai keajaiban membawanya bertemu Jisoo..

. . .

" _H—Hajima! Andwae!"_

Dan Jeonghan ternyata kembali bermimpi buruk setelah sekian lama..

" _Andwae!_ " Jisoo bangun, terkejut akan kegaduhan yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Jeonghan memang masih tidur dan matanya terpejam, namun ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan peluh membasahi dahinya. Jisoo membuka matanya paksa, sedikit terkejut juga, setelah memutuskan tidur satu kamar dengannya baru kali ini Jeonghan mimpi buruk kembali seperti dulu.

Lelaki itu menyentuh lengan Jeonghan yang juga dibanjiri peluh, namun suhu tubuhnya sangat rendah. Aneh sekali, berkeringat tapi badannya dingin. "Yoon Jeonghan! Jeonghan-ah!" ia mengguncang tubuh Jeonghan perlahan, berusaha membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Jisoo mendudukkan Jeonghan sedikit dan memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya supaya terbangun.

Perlahan Jeonghan membuka matanya, "J—Jisoo.." lirihnya, semuanya masih begitu terbayang seolah ia tidak bermimpi melainkan kejadian nyata. Bagaimana hanya gara-gara Seungcheol ia merasakan hal buruk seperti itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan ingin melupakan lelaki itu namun entah mengapa malam ini ia bermimpi tentangnya. " _Gwaenchana,_ Cuma mimpi buruk. Ayo tidur lagi," Jisoo berusaha menghibur.

Memang Jeonghan ingin memejamkan matanya kembali, tetapi ia takut. Setiap kali ia menutup mata sosok Seungcheol seakan selalu muncul, jadi lebih baik ia terjaga. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan dari ranjang dan pergi ke ruang tengah, memutuskan membuka laptop dan melanjutkan novelnya.

Masih pukul dua dini hari, Jeonghan tampak ragu-ragu mengetik ceritanya. Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang hubungan sepasang insan yang kandas di tengah jalan, ya, ini memang ia tulis berdasarkan pengalamannya. Namun entah mengapa ia selalu takut melanjutkannya, ia memang sedikit trauma pada Seungcheol dan keluarganya. Jadi Jeonghan yang baru mengetik dua paragraf menutup kembali naskahnya itu dan menyalakan televisi dalam suara kecil.

.

..

"Jeonghannie, aku berangkat dulu," Jeonghan mengerjap begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya, ternyata bibir Jisoo. Ia saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, laptopnya juga sudah diletakkan di meja dan televisi yang ia nyalakan sudah mati.

Jisoo sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, kemeja berwarna hijau pastel dan celana _jeans_ biru muda. "Aku pulang agak malam mungkin, kau makanlah duluan. Ingat jangan tunda makanmu, dan telpon aku segera kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi, mengerti?" Jisoo menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Sungguh lelaki itu mungkin tidak akan bekerja demi menemani Jeonghan kalau saja pekerjaannya tidak padat.

Jadi Jeonghan mengangguk saja tidak ingin membuat Jisoo khawatir lebih banyak, " _Ne,_ hati-hati." Jawabnya, "Kau juga. Makanlah, aku buat _sandwich_ di meja," dan Jisoo benar-benar berangkat setelah itu.

Lelaki bermarga Yoon itu lantas bangkit dan mengambil handuknya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya pening dan wajahnya pucat, yang jelas bayangannya di cermin sangat mengerikan. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, bagaimana bisa sebuah mimpi tentang Seungcheol menghancurkannya? Maksudnya, ia kira ia sudah baik-baik saja semenjak Jisoo _menariknya_ dari luka-luka yang ia rasakan.

Air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, Jeonghan harus menyadarkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini, masa lalu sudah berakhir. Ia sudah pergi dari kehidupan lelaki itu seperti yang ibunya inginkan, ia sudah pergi jauh dari Gangnam walau masih tinggal di Seoul, ia sudah pindah tempat bekerja, dan hal-hal lain. Apa masih kurang? Apa mimpi ini pertanda buruk? Atau jangan-jangan nyonya Hwang tidak akan benar-benar puas sampai dia mati membusuk?

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri, sehingga ia buru-buru menyudahi mandinya. Kemudian pergi ke meja makan dan tersenyum ketika ada setumpuk _sandwich_ disana, Jisoo memang terlampau perhatian. Apalagi ada secarik kertas berisi ucapan selamat makan, sebelum bertemu Jisoo, Jeonghan tidak pernah merasa sebegitu dihargai seperti bersamanya.

Bersama Jisoo membuatnya bahagia, tentu saja. Mungkin Jeonghan harus menerimanya, meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya mencintai Jisoo seperti ia mencintai Seungcheol, namun mungkin ia harus belaja mencintai lelaki itu karena lelaki itu tidak pernah membuatnya meneteskan setetes air matapun.

Ia menyudahi acara makannya dan menyeduh teh hijau, Jisoo selalu mencereweti kesukaannya pada kafein. Dan menyuruh Jeonghan beralih dari kopi ke teh maupun jus buah. Padahal Jeonghan tau diam-diam Jisoo sering menyeduh _mix coffee_ kalau sedang malas.

Ting tong!

Suara bel berbunyi, siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Jujur saja karena Jisoo berasal dari luar negeri, dan karena Jeonghan melarikan diri dari kehidupan lamanya mereka jadi jarang punya tamu. Apalagi apartemen ini selalu menyeleksi tamunya, maksudnya mereka benar-benar harus punya tujuan kalau bertamu tidak bisa main asal masuk saja. Atau mungkin Jisoo meninggalkan sesuatu?

Tapi kalau Jisoo kan dia bisa langsung masuk tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Atau mungkin Jun ya? Tapi mustahil, Jun selalu berangkat pagi-pagi hari karena pekerjaannya terlampau sibuk.

Belnya berdering kembali, Jeonghan membuka pintu apartennya. Ia hendak mengintip lewat _intercom,_ namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menutupinya. Jadi ia langsung membuka pintu, " _Nuguse..yo,_ " suaranya melemah di akhir kalimat begitu mengetahui sosok yang sedang berdiri di balik pintunya, untung saja ia tidak langsung membuka pintunya.

Dengan cepat Jeonghan menutup pintu apartemennya kembali, namun lelaki itu menahannya. "Yoon Jeonghan!" tidak, Jeonghan benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar suaranya. " _Gasseyo(please go)_ "

Kali ini ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan menutup paksa pintu apartemen tersebut, namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Jeonghan! Kau mendengarku bukan? Aku tahu kau ada disana! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Satu tahun ini aku mencarimu seperti orang gila!"

 _Bahkan baru semalam aku memimpikanmu dan hari ini kau ada di balik pintuku, Seungcheol._

"Apa kesalahan yang aku perbuat? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

 _Yang salah aku Seungcheol-ah, karena aku terlalu berharap padamu._

"Kau tidak akan keluar? Baiklah, kau mungkin terkejut. Aku akan datang kembali setiap hari, dan aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau membukakan pintumu Jeonghan." Kemudian tidak ada suara lagi, Jeonghan memberanikan diri mengintip melalui _intercom._ Tidak ada orang lagi, Seungcheol benar-benar pergi.

Dan Jeonghan melangkah dengan langkah berat, masuk kembali ke dalam kamar yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia tempati karena ia memilih menempati kamar Jisoo.

 **T B C**

 **Oiya mau cerita beberapa are inspired and based by I'm Young MV.**

 **Sakit banget, uri taehyun! Tapi kasian cewenya juga sih kalo taehyun tetep bertahan. Aaaa baperrrr! Kamprett pertama kali kaget endingnya gitu.**

 **Tapi walau sempet nyesek aku tetep balik nonton lagi dan nonton terus MV itu. Wkwk. semacem aku mau bikin sekuel menurut versiku sendiri lol**

 **Yang belum lihat coba cek MVnya, sedihhhh :"( anakku Taehyun :"( eh anak, umur aja tuaan Taehyun, bodo amat! Wkwk. lagian mbaknya bego juga udah tau Taehyun gabisa bahasa Prancis, tanya terus. Gimana mau dijawab sih mba:( /asli mikir gitu terus lol.**

 **Abaikan;_;**

 **So,** **review** **?^^**


End file.
